


When one door closes

by Syrena_of_the_lake



Series: Syrena's 3-sentence fics [9]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Chronicles of Narnia - Kangarooverse, Gen, kangaroos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake





	When one door closes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmota_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/gifts), [RuanChunXian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad, Bad Spider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038286) by [marmota_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/pseuds/marmota_b). 



Lucy greeted the onslaught of visitors with uncompromising joy, Susan faced them - as everything else - with equanimity, and Edmund hardly seemed to notice. Peter, though not exactly afraid, privately admitted to a certain sense of unease when the spiders inspected his armor while he was still wearing it. 

And if he found out his most royally unconcerned brother had a hand in that, he would throw Edmund's own suit of armor in the deepest part of the lake - with the Just King inside.


End file.
